Choices
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Vlad is beginning to experience disturbing feelings for Danny Phantom, he decides that the only way to stop these feelings is to kill Danny, but the ghosts of Past, Present, and Future want to have a few words with Vlad first. Yaoi! Vlad/Danny!
1. Past

Hi everyone! This is three days overdue but I hope it is still enjoyable (Sorry Animegrl421 for the long wait!). I was watching a Christmas special with my family and I it was a "three ghosts" type of deal and I thought who could use this more than Vlad? I'm a bit nervous about this since it's my first Vlad/Danny. Any suggestions will be appreciated. Thanks again!

This is AU. Phantom Planet has not happened but is one of the alternate results (more on that in the third chapter). Vlad and Danny are still fighting like cats and dogs. Vlad is still trying to win Maddie's affections while dealing with his increasingly disturbing feelings for Daniel. Jack is still oblivious and Maddie is still trying to politely reject him. Hope I made it clear enough with the time line.

* * *

Clockwork sat high and mighty in his red velvet chair. The orbs of all the alternate universes swirled around him as he watched in rapt attention. On each orb there was a spotlight that watched a certain person for a few minutes before moving to another person. Clockwork would watch the person of choice and compare them to their alternate decisions and the alternate actions their decisions made before moving on. If the person's actions caused any threat to the time rift it was Clockwork's job to find a way to fix it.

He continued to do this for eternity since time had no meaning to Clockwork. The orbs landed on who could be said to be the blue time manipulator's favorite person. Danny Phantom. On the television like orb he watched as the now eighteen year old Danny Fenton stood outside the mansion of Vlad Master's, waiting with the rest of his family to be let in for Christmas. Danny certainly had grown in the past four years. He had developed lean muscles that made him fill out but not so much where it ruined his thin physique. Daniel's hair had also grown a bit longer but still remained it its constant messy state. The family outside didn't have to wait long before the cheerful face of Vlad Master's came opening the door.

The two enemies eyed each other fiercely. Over the years their hatred of each other had grown to extreme measures. Clockwork knew that was due to Vlad's fear of his growing lust and adoration for the young man. The more Danny grew and matured the more vicious the fighting between the two had become. The traditional bear hug from Jack never failed to amuse the time keeper. Maddie smiled a tight smile as they sat down in the sitting room. Jazz wasn't there due to her wanting to start studying for the next semester at college. She had decided to stay at her dorm this year.

Danny looked around with alert eyes. Vlad smirked at the boy's paranoia. It was at that time when the Christmas lights hit Danny at just the right angle with their multicolored glow. An ethereal halo surrounded the phantom, making chills of lust go down the billionaire's back. Clockwork watched as the screen switched to Vlad. He saw where that one look was going to take the two. Vlad had decided just then that his affections were for Maddie, not her son, and he would not tolerate whatever sick mind games that Daniel was playing.

Three screens played in succession of the future actions of what this decision would entail. Vlad would be kind tonight but tomorrow he would implement his plan of attack to kill Daniel. He was going to activate his new machine that would destroy any ghost molecules in the body, ultimately decaying the ghost's system making them cease to exist. Every type of consequence ranged from this decision. Murder, acceptance, rape, pregnancy, but all except one led to the end of the world, either from the power backlash, an offspring, or a personal choice.

Clockwork furiously jumped up from where he was sitting a moment ago. He had to intervene, but what could he do? This had yet to happen so he still had time to stop it! If he made a mistake now then he would go back in time to fix it but hopefully he would do it right the first time. Another question posed itself, who would watch the screens of the other people in the world while he was gone? It seemed like he would have to bring in outside help. Who would he call?

A light bulb seemed to go off above his head. Clockwork did an inward laugh at the irony. His siblings Past, Present, and Future DID owe him a favor. The blue time manipulator walked over to his antique phone and gave his brothers and sisters a call, within minutes they arrived at his door.

Past was the youngest of the family, she looked to be about four years old with long pale blond hair. She wore a frilly white sundress, complete with see through sparkle sandals, and a large pair of neon blue sunglasses. Present was the middle child and was a shape shifter, much like Clockwork he was always changing everything about himself from his skin color to the type of clothes he wore. Present was never seen as the same person you saw in the last minute. The last and oldest was future. She had black curly hair and wore a sexy deep blue dress as if she was going to go to a formal ball. Each one of them glared at their step brother for calling on such short notice. Clockwork inwardly winced as he explained the situation.

Each ghost stood in their own introspection before they agreed. Each silently assuring themselves that they would have fun.

* * *

Vlad laid peacefully in his bed. It was hard to sleep knowing that his hated enemy was in his house. He used to be able to imagine Maddie (the person) lying next to him and fall into a fitful sleep but that didn't seem to be the case recently. Whenever he tried to imagine Maddie she would morph into that damn Danny Phantom! It was driving him insane! He heard Maddie (the cat) purring at the end of his bed in an attempt to help him fall asleep. He pulled his Packers comforter a little higher over his head, trying to drown out the killing rage of his unfulfilled lust.

He felt himself harden at the thought of just going into Danny fucking Fenton's room and holding the boy down as he had his way with the younger hybrid. It would be so funny to whisper to Daniel that if he didn't comply he would tell his parents all about his ghost powers. Danny of course would fight him and say that he would also tell on Vlad but Master's had been considering telling the world about his powers for a long time. He was positive that he had enough power to hold the world hostage. He would tell Daniel about not caring if everybody knew and the teenager would be forced to submit to his better. A breath a heated air escaped him as he slowly began to move his hand into the front of his pajama pants.

"What'cha doing?" An innocent voice asked from the side of his bed.

"Ahhh!" Vlad screamed as he immediately removed his hand, fearful of being caught by a stranger in an indecent situation. He forcefully tore the covers from him and stared at the uninvited little girl. The girl looked completely human but his ghost sensors told a different story. The billionaire gave the girl one of the scariest glares he could muster. This glare normally sent even the most hardcore businessmen running for their lives but the little girl just obliviously smiled back. Vlad sighed in defeat.

"Oh! You have a big bed!" The girl squealed as she crawled on the bed and began to jump. Master's took a deep breath to remain calm.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled. The girl stopped jumping and looked at him with a strange sense of wisdom. There was such knowledge in that look that it made him seem like a naïve school boy. The look was gone as fast as it came and the innocence returned.

"My name's Past! It's nice to meet you! I was told I was supposed to help stop you from doing a bad thing." The child giggled as she curtsied. Vlad couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. She was a pretty cute kid.

"And what "bad thing" would I be doing?" The ghost hybrid asked. The child shrugged before her attention was taken by one of the green glitter special edition Packers pillows on the bed.

"Pillow fight!" Past screamed as she threw the pillow at the millionaire. With a blur of green the pillow struck Vlad. His head spun and when he opened his eyes he was at his college. He stood next to a younger version of himself. The younger version couldn't see him. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to be dreaming! That was the only possible way that he could be here now! Wait! The little girl, did she have something to do with this? He was positive that he was awake when he saw her, but perhaps he had only had a realistic dream and this was the second part?

He felt a tug at the hem of his shirt, below him the stood Past gleaming up at him.

"What is the meaning of this!" The millionaire bellowed. Past shrugged as she straightened her glasses.

"I told you. I have to stop you from doing something bad by showing you this." She simply explained, her attention was then struck by the multicolored liquids boiling in the beakers of the school lab. A growl exited the older hybrid as he tried to regain control. This was just a dream so he should be able to get out of here with his powers. A black ring surrounded him as he began to transform into Plasmius. The vampire like ghost sent an energy blast at the scene, in hopes that it would be destroyed, but the blast just went through the walls. Past continued to stare at the tubes of the chemistry set with awe. Vlad let out a frustrated huff and considered that if he just let the scene play out it would go away.

The Vlad of the past was a pale, skinny teenager with dark black hair. Currently the teen was measuring some chemicals to make ghost genes visible. Vlad remembered this part of his past. It was early in his studies, right after he had met Jack and confided his interests to the man. The research of all things paranormal had been a passing hobby until his roommate had raided his side of the room after losing a history book for his class and accidentally found Vlad's stash of paranormal research. Vlad had been quite embarrassed at the time, but Jack had been nothing short of exuberant to have someone to talk about ghosts with.

The scene played with Jack busting into the room with some more theories about ghosts. The younger Master's looked up from his work, giving his friend a patient smile. Past now stood at the window watching all the other humans populate the sidewalks in a rush to get to their next class.

"How come none of these people play with you?" The little girl asked curiously. Plasmius looked outside the window to the ignorant people who were only concerned with the passing fads. Vlad thought for a second on how to answer that.

"They don't like me. I'm too smart for them." He coldly answered. Past pursed her lip in concentration.

"Maybe if you were nicer to them they might be nice to you." She suggested.

"Niceness has nothing to do with it! It's a matter of intelligence." The vampire looking ghost stated. The scene continued as Jack began animatedly talking about how he had been playing pool with some of the guys and he had been invited to a kegger. The younger Vlad rolled his eyes while quickly coming up with an excuse.

"C'mon Vladdy! You are ALWAYS studying! Let loose! Live a little" A younger more muscular version of Jack goaded as he did a little wiggle of his hips to show his friend how to "live a little". Vlad's eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"No, this test is important." Was the response. Plasmius watched, he had been so jealous of Jack back then. Jack had been able to mingle with every crowd. He had always had friends and never seemed to be spoken about in a bad way. Jack was someone you could approach, even if you didn't know him. He would always listen to what you had to say and offer his opinion. Vlad had always envied that. While Jack was approachable, Vlad had been the lone soul studying in the library every night. Vlad was seen as one of those strange people who was unemotional and unapproachable. The only people who did approach him were idiots who were trying to befriend the seemingly lonely student out of a warped sense of charity or people trying to get his intelligence on their side.

Plasmius watched the scene unfold exactly as he remembered it. Jack kept on annoying and prodding him that for his sanity Vlad said that yes he would show up. Past reached up to touch one of the boiling beakers, which instantly scalded her hand.

"Hot!" She screamed as she quickly toppled over the beaker. The liquid spilled all over the floor, the water slowly growing in volume until the room was filled with a flood like quality. The pink liquid that was in the beaker covered the whole floor and began to climb up the walls in a reverse waterfall fashion. The Vlad of the past continued working as though nothing was happening. Plasimus felt chills as the liquid began to crawl up his legs, torso and face. He blinked to try and catch his failing composure, when he opened his eyes again he was now at a different scene.

* * *

The frat house that hosted the kegger looked like any stereotypical house with wooden walls and a sea green carpet. The vampire looking ghost wobbled as he attempted to cure his vertigo. Once again he was face to face with his past self. The younger Vlad sat at a table at the very end of the room. He carefully kept his eyes lowered to his book, trying his best to study through the loud techno music and psychedelic spinning lights. This wasn't good. He had a test for his first class of advanced chemistry. He had to be sure that he knew the chapter by heart. His professor wasn't known be easy. In the background you could see many men and women grinding against each other. The men that weren't on the dance floor were up in the rooms having sexual relations or challenging someone to a drinking contest (which would lead to sexual relations).

Plasmius sighed. He remembered this. He had come here only because he promised he would. He had been having a horrible time that night and was just about ready to say enough, when the local college sorority walked through the door. Each of the girls were beautiful in their own right and headed toward the dance floor, yet there was one girl that seemed to stick out like a broken thumb. Plasmius had almost forgotten how Maddie looked when she was younger and tried to be sexy. That night she had been dressed up by the sorority but still looked horribly out of place. She wore a white tank top with a jean skirt. Her luscious red hair was given extensions for the night and went to mid back.

She had stayed behind from her pack and walked to the back to avoid all of the commotion. Plasmius watched as the memory played out. The two sat next to each other in what could only be described as an awkward silence. Maddie had looked over at what he was studying and asked how far in the book he had come along. The younger Vlad had let out a shy smile and said that he was studying the fifth chapter. The conversation grew from there and soon they were talking about chemical compounds.

"She's pretty!" Past's voice rang out from the dance floor. Plasimus spared the young child a glance.

"Yes, she is." The vampire looking hybrid agreed.

" Aren't you happy you decided to come? You got to meet a pretty lady!" The child giggled as she twirled her hair with her fingers. The hybrid looked at his past version of the college student he used to be. All things considered he had been happy that he came. Maddie had been the only bright spot in that whole party.

"Yes, I supposed was happy I came." the present ghostly version of Vlad conceded.

"Good!" Past laughed as she let the strobe light blind both of them. Plasmius blinked again and was caught in yet another memory. It showed the younger version of himself looking into the ghost portal that he, Maddie, and Jack had just invented. A pained sigh exited the ghost, he knew this memory too well. He had dwelled for so many decades on this one event that could have been the best or worst thing to happen in his life.

He just had to be so bold to impress Maddie. Jack had suggested they play rock, paper, scissors, for who would turn on the ghost portal but Vlad in his young age only wanted to impress Maddie so he volunteered for the position despite knowing the dangers. The familiar green light enveloped the room and Plasimus watched as the ghost gene was roughly implanted into his DNA. A wince followed the screams. The familiar shocked faces of Jack and Maddie when they saw his face with the dripping ectoplasmic pimples. The blond haired child covered her ears and let out a scream of her own, joining the memory of him screaming in horror while he furiously felt the oozing bumps on his face.

Plasmius closed his eyes and shivered at the icy cold wind that blew in his face. Goosebumps rose on his blue skin. He bit his lip as he opened his eyes and saw the familiar white washed walls of the hospital where he had spent five years of his life in. The younger memory felt at the bandages on his face while he did his calculus homework with the other hand. Maddie and Jack knocked on the door.

The observer smiled. He remembered this bittersweet time. Jack and Maddie came to visit him every day despite how snobby he was to them. If only he hadn't been so shy and cruel once his accident happened. He had never gained the courage to tell the female scientist how he felt and after the accident he thought that she wouldn't want him.

"Sorry about what happened to you." A child's voice mournfully stated. Vlad was startled when he saw the sad eyes of Past looking right at him. A sad smirk came to the hybrid's face.

"Don't worry about it." He had thought back then that he was too ugly for someone as beautiful as Maddie, yet for years he tried to control his ghost powers before he learned to master them. It was when he was out of his body that he realized that Jack and Maddie had differing philosophies about ghosts then him. They wanted to destroy all of the ghosts while he simply wanted to study them. In the hospital he had become withdrawn. He understood why Maddie had chosen Jack, but he always preferred to remember it as Jack stealing his soon to be girlfriend, taking her from him.

* * *

The room began to morph right before his eyes. Plasmius let out a laugh. This had been right after he had mastered his powers. A smart dressed business man sat at the desk unaware of the younger Plasmius greedily watching him. The elder Vlad watched as his past version took a calming breath as he stepped into the businessman's body. The man stood stiff as a board before his eyes took on a red hue. Vlad searched through the man's phone numbers on the table and called the man's lawyer. On that day Vlad Masters was given his first of many billions.

"That was bad." Past lightly scolded. A crazed power filled smirk came to Plasmius's face as he remembered the rush of making someone unknowingly hand over their life's work. Who was this child to tell him what was good and bad?

"It was a necessary. I needed to prove my worth to them." He explained. Past raised an eyebrow as she thought this over.

"Who? To Mrs. Maddie? I don't think she'd approve of this either." The little girl said sadly as she looked down. Vlad angrily scoffed. What Maddie didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"It's fine. They need me to at least contribute something. Jack, that wife stealing imbecile is hardly keeping a roof over their head! If it wasn't for Maddie's research papers they would be completely broke! She's supporting the family! The man did a good thing by giving the money to me. I created jobs and charity programs! Who do you think is paying for Jazz's college now? I can assure you it's not the oaf!" Plasmius yelled as he justified his actions. Past shrugged.

"Yeah, but Maddie doesn't love you and you stopped loving her years ago!" The blond child screamed back. Ouch. That hurt. Vlad bit his lip and balled up his fist in rage.

"I never stopped loving Maddie!"

"Yeah, how come you never think about her anymore?! Admit it! You love Danny!" The child spat. The dark feelings in the pit of his stomach became known. He felt like vomiting. He had never told anyone about those thoughts. To hear them spoken aloud was like a slap in the face.

"I do NOT love Daniel! I never have loved Daniel! He's my enemy!" Plasmius screamed. Past haughtily rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that's why after all this time you still have a college fund set up for him. That's why you never have killed him and always tried to get him to join you. That's why you get hard just thinking about him, because you know Maddie is forever out of your reach! It scares you when you think about how good you and Danny could have it. It scares you the type of power you two could harness! But more than anything it scares you to know that all of the things you did just to get Mrs. Maddie to look at you has been for nothing!" The little girl shrieked as she jumped up and down, having a personal tantrum.

Vlad was shocked into silence as he looked around. He must be in a dream! No one in the universe would be brave enough to tell him these things! He felt a splash of water on his face from the glass that Past had pick up in her anger and thrown at the hybrid.

* * *

Vlad shot up from his bed, a hiss from the side told him that he had disturbed Maddie (the cat) from her slumber. He shook in cold sweat. That was the worst dream he had had in years. If his subconscious was telling him anything it was this. He would have to hurry up and kill Daniel! It was not worth his time to worry about things like relationships. He would make sure Daniel would not survive the night!

* * *

There we are! This will be a four chapter story, I hope everyone liked it. This chapter is pretty heavy on Maddie but the rest will be focused more on Vlad's conflicted feeling's for Danny. Please review and tell me what you think and remember that suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!


	2. Present Lust

Yo! Been gone for a while, but I'm not dead! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, well I'm out of school for the summer so updates should come sooner. There is also a poll on my profile about what I should write next. Thanks for the patience. I love you guys! (huggles) now onto the story!

* * *

Vlad angrily stormed out of his room, Maddie (the cat) let out a loud wail at her bedtime being disturbed. She wanted her master to know she was less than pleased as she followed him. The millionaire looked at his cat in a muted annoyance.

"Quiet Maddie. This will only take a moment and we shall be sleeping peacefully." The older man darkly stated in the hopes to calm his kitty down. He had a plan. He was going to use the ghost molecule destruction machine tonight! Damn Daniel! The boy knew what he was doing! Present watched as the millionaire walked to the old grandfather clock in the middle of his study. The clock looked like an ordinary antique timepiece but when the retina scan shot out from the face plate of the clock, it became obvious that this clock was meant to keep secrets.

The floor under Vlad began to open up as an elevator was brought up. The millionaire stepped onto the hidden elevator with a determined demented smile on his face. Maddie sat next to her master as the classic "elevator" music began to play on the ride down to the hidden lab. He would finally destroy his rival. He thought these thoughts with a bittersweet image in his head. He would miss the fights with his near equal. Lord knows that once he forces Maddie to be with him that he wouldn't be able to hit her. He wouldn't dare hit a woman.

The metallic doors to the elevator swung open. Vlad had planned on walking out of the elevator and into his lab to open the ghost molecule destroyer but when he heard a loud smash making a smooth entrance became the furthest thing from his mind. The millionaire ran down the hall and was greeted by the sight of a preppy looking blond teenager smashing his molecule destruction formula. The green glowing acid made a puddle on the floor before destroying the metallic tiles.

"What are you doing! No! Put that down!" The older ghost hybrid screamed as he ran to the teenager and tried to put on the safety gloves to save the chemicals. He had only made one batch of them and he was planning on using Danny Phantom has his test subject. The feeling of desperation and anger mixed together as he looked at the acid that was making the industrial strength tiles corrode.

"Cool it, Oldie. That sure was some fireworks wasn't it, Daddy O?" Vlad looked up in anger at the teenager who before he thought had looked like a preppy boy now looked like a grunge biker. The millionaire was so fueled with anger that he transformed himself into Plasimus and charged at the biker. Present laughed at Vlad went straight through him and ran into the counter.

"You know Mr. Vlad that won't work." Vlad turned around to see the teenager now sporting pink hair and in a pure white business suit. The millionaire wanted to growl in frustration. He got stuck in a dream again! What would he have to do to stay awake!?

"This isn't real. This is just another dream. I won't be fooled. The molecule destruction chemicals are still where they were. " The millionaire coldly stated as he turned around and looked at the kooky business person. Present's little image shifts didn't bother him anymore. This was just a dream after all.

"Call it what you want but it's not a dream, none the less, my name is Present and I have something to show you. "

"Then you'll go away am I correct?"

"Bingo!"

"Fine show me what you need to show me and get lost." A high cackled was his answer as Present changed his appearance into that of a long haired hippie.

"No problem my dear." The teenager who has now turned himself to look like a hobo just to annoy the uptight millionaire, grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs to where Danny is staying. Vlad looked at the boy. Daniel eyes were dropping as he kept looking at the door, it was obvious that the boy laid in a mixture of what is anxiety, fighting spirit, and sleepiness. Danny looked distressed as he watched the door.

Vlad couldn't help but think how he liked seeing that look of uncertainty on his rival's face. It was a look that he had always wanted to see when he finally took the boy. He could just imagine going and throwing an unwilling Danny Phantom to the bed. Danny would look up at him with those bright green eyes filled with a desire to fight, uncertainty, and fear, much like they were doing now.

"Boy! He's a looker!" Present whistled out. He had changed himself into cowboy with long red hair. Present sauntered over to the teenager who had no idea that he was there. Vlad watched as the ghost began to run his hands sensually down the younger hybrid's body, a uncontrollable feeling of rage filled the millionaire. Danny just continued staring at the door, having no idea what was happening to him.

"Get you bloody hands off of him!" Vlad growled. Present changed into a male ballerina with tights as he smirked at the older hybrid.

"Aw why? You don't want him. Isn't it rude not to share?" The time manipulating ghost purred as he moved to sit in the teenager's lap. Daniel still sat there oblivious.

"Don't touch what's mine." Was the growled warning. Vlad was in a jealous rage. How dare the hallucination of a dream attempt to mock him. His mind went around in a circle trying to think of a way to stop this dream, kill this "Present", and get his fucking hands off of his Daniel! A high mocking laugh resounded through the room.

"Please. Don't you love Maddie? I bet she would be an ok fuck. Now this guy, he would probably be an animal in the sack! Obviously a virgin, but I think I can fix that." A lustful smile rose to Present's face as he groped the unsuspecting and unknowing teenager. The teenager began to unconsciously blush as he looked down to see his erection.

"Aw man, this is not the time to get hormonal." Danny exasperatedly said. He stared at his arousal for a minute before double checking to make sure the door was locked. The ghost boy took his manhood out of his pants and began to pump. Vlad was literally seeing red now, from both rage and arousal. He would have never believed that he would live to see the day Daniel would masturbate in front of him.

"Maddie has nothing to do with this! I am the only one who has the right to touch Daniel. I am his enemy!" All of Vlad's calm reasoning and logic went out the window with the tempting sight in front of him. Vlad could feel himself harden at the sight. Daniel bucked his hips and licked his lips as his left hand began to tease his slit. The millionaire seemed hypnotized by the sight. It was easy to forget the other ghost was in the room. Vlad began to walk toward the younger, as though he was in a trance and began to lightly kiss the other hybrid's neck. Daniel moaned as he began to thrust into his hands harder.

"This is too good. You'll never be able to kill your precious little Danny with that kind of resolve." Present taunted as he changed back into the preppy teenager again. Vlad could only watch as his rival came in his hand with a whispered.

"Vlad"

The millionaire shot up from his place on the hallway that was on the way to the stairs. How did he get here? He lightly gasped as his arousal rubbed against him pajama pants. Damn it! It happened again! Yet, after that purely erotic display how can he destroy his rival? No, it this to be done! Vlad let himself transform into Plasimus, this time he would kill Daniel before those dreams started!

* * *

Lol, who wants to bet another dream will start before he gets to the destruction molecule formula? Sorry for the long update but hey, I'm in college! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Lol, thanks so much for everyone who offered advice and reviewed. You guys rock. Please tell me what you think and thanks again!


	3. Future Options

Hey Guys! Umm….I think this may take more than 4 chapters. I really am getting into this story so let's see where it takes us. I don't own Danny Phantom and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This chapter has disturbing future results and I hope you all like it! Btw, is acting weird and I am having mild computer problems so I did this with minimal internet help. Sorry If some things are misspelled ect.

Plasimus hurriedly waited for his grandfather clock to scan his retinas. There was an anti ghost barrier around the lab so the grandfather clock was the only way through. Thoughts of what Daniel had previously did were running rampant through his head. It wasn't right that he becomes so aroused! He glared down at his manhood. It made an obvious tent in his loose pajama pants. Daniel was a child for Christ sake!

"Not anymore" A voice in his mind enticingly called out.

Vlad growled lowly in his throat as he begrudgingly acknowledged that fact. He remember when he first found out Daniel was a half ghost like himself. He had always adored Maddie and he could only feel honored that he was chosen to be the God Father of Maddie's beautiful little boy. He had always wanted to have a son and he figured Daniel was as close as he was going to get to that. He had thought that Daniel would be happy that he was going to kill Jack, after all the boy was a ghost living with ghost hunters. He must be terrified!

Vlad remembered them fighting and Daniel stopping his attack. How he wished in that moment that he had a son to love him unconditionally like Daniel loved his Father. It only made sense in his mind, he had always seen Maddie's child as his own and he could grant Danny a far better life than what he was receiving. Every offer was always turned down. Did Daniel think that he couldn't win? Vlad wondered how Danny would react to the fact that he had been letting the younger win ever single time just too get near him. With his constant rejections Daniel slowly stripped away the affection that Vlad held for him turning it into hatred.

It wasn't fair! Vlad didn't care that he stayed with his family, he just wanted Daniel to be close to him, even if it was only as an Uncle. The younger used to be so cute when he was little! Believe it or not there were times when Jack and Maddie used him to baby sit Daniel as they went to other countries to continue their ghost research. They would be gone months at a time and it would be up to him to watch Daniel. Jazz was always placed in a boarding school at the time of research.

Despite his hatred at the hybrid and the current situation with weird dreams, the millionaire couldn't help but think fondly at the times when a four year old Danny used to follow him around the house, asking him to read a story, asking him if he had a good day. He was always begging Vlad to play with him. One time the boy even conned him into wearing a dress for a tea party (complete with a small child's table and tiny miniature china)! A blush rose to the millionaire's face as he remembered, he justified it at the time by telling himself that it was the perfect time to teach the boy proper table manners (plus Daniel wore a dress too). He always mourned when Daniel had to go back home.

Vlad never wanted to hate the boy but it seemed like that had both fallen into it. It seemed just like yesterday that Daniel was an runt of a teenager and in a blink of an eye he filled out into the gorgeous man that he is today. The man could almost fight on his level now. In his musing Vlad's erection had become flaccid again. The billionaire shook his head, he had to stop this! His mind was made up and no cutesy memories of better times were going to change his mind! His resolve wavered as he felt a sorrow in his heart. He had done many awful things in his life, this was just one more to add to the list.

A thought occurred to him standing in the study, what if that dream really happened? What if the molecule mixture had truly been destroyed! If that were to happen his plans would be ruined! Vlad glared at the grandfather clock. What in blazes was taking that retina scan so long!

"Oh, I disabled it." A calm feminine voice said from behind him. The millionaire jumped a bit at first but then let out a frustrated huff. He had already seen the ghosts in the dreams so now they were more an annoyance to him. The millionaire sarcastically turned to the woman in the midnight blue dress. She calmly regarded him in return, she looked as though she could never get ruffled over anything.

"What are you going to show me?" The ghost hybrid asked in boredom. A gentle smile came over Future's features as she held up an "Empress" Tarot card. "Future" she said simply. A vortex of energy surrounded the two and Plasimus was instantly transported into a scene. Vlad looked where he was, it seems that he was outside his main office of DALV Co. Suspicion greeted the millionaire as he looked up and instead of seeing the logo of his company he was greeted with a logo of a purple lily that had JAZZ Co. written on the petals. Had Jazz outrun him in business? That was impossible.

"What is going on?" The millionaire asked as he looked scornfully at the building. Future chuckled as she began to explain. "You got what you wanted. You killed Daniel." The scene changed to Vlad staring into his enemy's fear stricken eyes "Vlad" Daniel whimpered one last time before he coughed up blood and his light died forever. It was the most sickening thing that Vlad had ever seen.

"Then you killed Jack, after that no one was around to stop you from kidnapping Maddie and raping her into submission." The scene changed as he saw himself forcibly thrust into Maddie as she screamed and begged him to stop. The Vlad in the scene was in his ghost form and smirked at the woman's pleas. "Just give up Maddie, you belong to me now." His vision self taunted. The Vlad that was watching this scene vomited a bit in his mouth. He had always wanted Maddie but never like this!

"After that you quickly became bored with her. She couldn't fight you, she was terrified of you, and aside from that first time after that you couldn't even get it up with her. The scene changed to one of the same room but instead of the brutal raping that was shown once before now Maddie laid in the bed with different colored sheets. She looked thin, almost anorexic. Her eyes showed no emotion. It was as though she had all emotion torn from her. In the scene Vlad attempted to pump himself into fullness but every time he looked at Maddie he would shrink. The whole scene was just pathetic.

"What happened next?" The millionaire asked.

"Maddie was always planning on killing herself but she didn't know if you would go after Jazz as revenge if she did. Jazz knew you were Plasimus but all she saw was her mother falling in love again after the suspicious death of her father and brother. She didn't want to stand in her Mother's way of love and be the cause of her unhappiness. The two of you always made a huge show of affection when she was around so she was convinced it was real between the both of you." The scene changed into Maddie smiling brightly at him as he gently kissed her cheek at the end of the table while Jazz rambled on about how she liked her new teacher and was working on the cognitive abilities of the suppressed mind in psychology. It truly seemed real, in fact Vlad would swear it was if not for Future telling him earlier that it was fake.

"Maddie died of a mixture of depression and heart troubles. You didn't care. That was a relief to you because now you didn't have to put up with her. The only reason you went to the funeral was to comfort Jazz and since Jazz was the only living person you knew and liked you gave her DALV Co. after you committed suicide realizing that even if you owned the world it would be just like owning Maddie: Dull and boring. Jazz was distraught over your death and swore to do your business proud. She now owns 85% of the American market, has made green energy cheap and affordable, made a world wide standard for education, and runs charities. She is thought to be a saint. You on the other hand become a ghost since you are half ghost and live in your mansion all alone praying for forgiveness of your mistakes."

The scene changed yet again and showed a now see through Vlad without the powers of Plasimus, sitting in Daniels room in the mansion sobbing apologies. It was heart wrenching to see yourself in that type of condition. Anger welled up with dread in Vlad. No! He would not become this! He was going to open his mouth and tell her this when she spoke.

"The reason it's the empress is because it represents a strong woman who has brought abundance into the world and holds authority. Now lets see what's next shall we? Oh the Devil." Vlad was going to argue but another vortex whisked him away to his second choice.

They reappeared in a world where the streets literally ran red with blood. Vlad stared in horror as he saw ghosts marching through the streets and murdering everyone. Women, men, children it didn't matter. What made it worse was that he was the one that was leading them. Vlad frantically looked around as he saw Daniel being led on a chain like a dog that was connected to Vlad's wrists. The younger hybrid looked shell shocked. He looked completely numb. His hair was dirty, he was covered in blood that had no doubt sprayed on him from the people getting murdered. Scars riddled his body. The young adult looked so tired. Plasimus easily recognized those handcuffs. He had invented them a while back for the sole purpose of suppressing a ghost's power.

"God what happened?" He whispered in a fearful awe. He had never expected this.

"A meteorite was found to be headed for Earth. The irony is you actually implemented your fantasy of telling him you were always letting him win and taking him. He reacted exactly as you predicated. The next day scientist were warning the world that it was about to be destroyed. You saw this as your chance and said you would stop the meteorite at the cost of the world. No one thought you could do it so all the countries agreed. You stopped the meteorite. The world became yours and resistance grew, that is you making an example of the countries who dare continued to resist."

Vlad found all of this very interesting but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What about Daniel? Why is he like that!" His tone suggested an urgency that the answer needed to be given.

"He's like that because you made him like that. You told him that if he didn't comply to what you wanted you would kill everyone he ever knew, for his family he submitted himself to you." The scene returned to his bedroom where Vlad was biting and thrusting into an unresponsive Daniel. The younger hybrid just stared up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over, a stream of tears silently running down his cheeks, never making a sound. The bed squeaked with the force of the thrusts. Vlad felt himself go cold at the show. He for once in his life now felt fear, fear for how he would become. He had always fantasized about this but to see the reality was so different.

"After you saved the world all of Danny's friends and family joined the rebellion. Danny tried to get away and join too but you punished him by brutally murdering all his loved ones in front of him. He tried to fight you by himself but you always beat him. Eventually you thought he was too much of an annoyance and only good as your whore. You broke him in every way possible." The scenery changed as he watched his future self literally pulling the hearts out of Danny's family as the young man tried to stop him. Vlad let out a shaky gasp.

"Stop this! Stop showing me this! I don't want to see it!" The millionaire desperately cried out. He could feel tears poking at the edges of his eyes. Truthfully Vlad was surprised that he didn't pass out right there.

"Why? This is what you wanted. You have Daniel. You could have had Maddie. You own the world, so why aren't you happy?" Fate asked in genuine curiosity.

"I know but I never wanted it like this! Look what I've become! Look at how Daniel's become, he's more a zombie than anything! I don't want it any more! Just stop it." The hybrid pleaded.

"The devil is a card that shows that all evil situations are of your own making. There is one more future you must see." The brunette than held up the third card. The Lovers. The image that surrounded Vlad changed into the inside of his house. He listened as he heard a child giggling. His future self wore a satisfied smile as he walked around the corner. "Hmm….Where could little Victoria be?" The future Vlad asked in a high dramatic fashion. "Could she be here!" the alternate self asked as he dramatically fell to his stomach and looked under the table. "No, not here." He said in a theatric disappointed voice.

Small eyes peaked out from behind the curtain as she watched her Father continue to find her. She knew she should be quiet to win the game but it was so funny that she couldn't help giggling. The child stood still as her Father began to move her way. "Maybe she's here!" The man said as he reached into the curtain and threw the little girl up in the air. Victoria giggled in absolute glee. Vlad watched the touching scene wishing all of his future results were like this one.

"Ok Children, I'm going to cook dinner. What to help Daddy?" The future Daniel came out from one of the rooms and asked his daughter. The child's eyes lit up. "I get to stir!" She yelled as jumped out of her Father's arms and ran to follow her Daddy. Vlad looked at this Daniel. The man seemed to be glowing. His skin was a milky pale. His black hair had grown a few inches longer. The look of health and love radiated from him. Vlad had to admit the he liked this Daniel much more than he liked the other version.

The alternate Vlad walked up to Daniel who was now at the counter tearing lettuce. "You know you don't have to do that. We have chefs, plus don't you think it might be hard on the little one?" Vlad asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger male at the counter and lightly kissed his neck. A light blush dusted over Daniel's features as he leaned into the touch.

"Don't worry, I'm only two months along. I highly doubt me making soup and salad will harm the baby." Vlad smirked into his husband's shoulder. They both watched as Victoria stirred the soup with the utmost concentration as she stood on a chair to see over the pot. The little girl inherited Vlad's long hair but received Daniel's emerald eyes. She was truly a perfect mix of both of the parents. She had Vlad's smarts but Daniel's love for life. She was already beginning to accidentally use ghost powers. Vlad would have to invent something to help her control it in public. Vlad lovingly ran his hands over the little forming bump on his husband's stomach. The younger hybrid wrapped his hand around his husband's. The two rings stood out on their wedding fingers. The scene suddenly ended.

"Wait! I want to go back! How did it end?" Vlad asked. He had liked that future, loved it actually. He didn't care what he had to do but he wanted that. A part of his pride felt let down that he had chosen Daniel over Maddie but that couldn't be helped. Vlad saw what he wanted and a Masters always gets what they want!

"It ends in a happy ending. I am only allowed to show you these things for a certain time limit. The lovers represents a critical choice one has to make, it represents love with deep commitment and passion. Think wisely about what you are doing." Future warned.

"Wait! Tell me how to get that! Please, I'll give you anything I can if you tell me!" Vlad pleaded. He had to get that future. The brunette giggled. "Just follow the directions in the book."

Vlad opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch in the study. The millionaire slowly arose from the couch. His head throbbed in pain. A loud thump was heard as a book hit the floor. The older ghost hybrid picked it up, the title read "How to get the future you want with the guy you want even though he hates your guts." Vlad laughed as he remembered Future's last words. The ghost hybrid placed the book on the bookshelf. He had to start trying to make this right right now. Maddie (the cat ) began to walk around his legs in an attempt to get attention.

It was strange. Vlad would have never dreamed that he would be as nervous in his own home as he is now. The millionaire stood outside Daniel's room before taking a deep breath and knocking. Instantly the door flung open to reveal a tired but battle ready Danny.

"Ha, I knew you were up to something. Let me guess you want to fight? Or are you here to threaten my family, fruit loop." Those eyes held pure hatred but Vlad ignored it and instead followed his instincts.

"No Daniel, actually I wanted to apologize. I will no longer be fighting you or threatening you." Vlad solemnly stated. Daniel looked into his eyes and was sure he saw real sincerity there but quickly threw the notion that the millionaire was serious out of his head. This was Vlad for God's sake! He was probably planning something really big and wanted Daniel to be unprepared for it!

"Yeah right! I'll be even more on my guard now! You can't fool me!" Danny gritted out. The older man let out a long suffering sigh and turned to walk back to his own room. He closed the door and looked at the bed, the memories from all of future choices ran through his head. He couldn't ever sleep in that bed again. He would burn it and change rooms after the Fenton's left.

That night he slept on the couch to the side of his room, falling asleep contemplating how to make Daniel his.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Choices with a twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

AN: OK, its been a pretty long time but finally the final chapter is here! Thanks to everyone that waited!

* * *

Danny paced around his room in frustration. Six months! It had been a whole six months since Vlad had attacked him. Now, to a normal person this wouldn't have been a problem, in fact to a normal person it would have been great, but to Danny Phantom it meant nothing but boredom. Yes, there had been other enemies but it wasn't the same. Vlad was the only one who was even remotely on his level and while his other enemies tried (box ghost excluded) it was like fighting a child.

It was driving him insane. Everyday that Vlad didn't show up for an "unexpected" fight was another day that Danny Fenton spent obsessing about when the man would show up. At first Danny had thought it had been a trap, that perhaps Vlad was trying to do some reverse psychology and make the younger hybrid force his hand. Danny was too smart for that so he waited in Amityville for Vlad to realize his eventual defeat of the mind before attacking. In fact, Danny Phantom was still waiting for the attack. He had been practicing his trash talk in the mirror for months now to make sure that he mocked the older halfa perfectly.

Danny stood in the middle of his room making a fist before he suddenly released it and sighed. Maybe Vlad really did mean what he said about not attacking him or his family anymore. The young halfa sat on his bed as he thought about what that meant. If he didn't have to worry about Vlad than he could more or less be a regular college student. It meant that he could relax. He could be like all of his friends who only worried about making that A or partying until they couldn't remember their names.

But could he really do that?

Danny had been fighting wayward ghosts since he was fourteen. That wasn't something you just forgot. He had long convinced himself that he couldn't live like a normal person. Did Vlad know what he was offering by refusing to attack him? The eternally forty year old man was the last ghost that gave him a challenge. The ghost task force could handle the others with ease but Vlad had always been his twisted enemy that he could rely on. It seemed like without the man around there was nothing to do. His friends had gone off to college in some far away places. Tucker was at a technology college two states away and was geeking it up from what his forwarded pod-casts had been saying. Sam on the other hand went to a liberal arts college in Canada to study environmental science.

The three had promised to stay in touch but with Sam and Tucker's packed schedules it meant that they were hardly ever available to talk. Danny had decided to go to the Amityville University in his town. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go off to another part of the country but in order to afford it he would have to touch the college fund that Vlad started for him when he was a baby and pride wouldn't let him take the money. Instead he had stayed with his family so he wouldn't have the cost of a dorm and took out some student loans. He didn't think he would have time for a job since ghost fighting was a full time business. It seemed like everyone was leaving, even now, the house was empty because his parents were on their way to some science convention. In the past an empty house would have been wonderful, that meant that there wasn't anyone around to get hurt and he could go ghost when he needed to but now it was lonely.

It was nearly an insult. Did Vlad not think that he was a worthy enemy anymore? That thought stung more than it should have. Maybe he had lost his touch and Vlad Masters had found himself another enemy. A flare of jealousy went through the young man. That had to be it! How dare he! Danny Phantom had been his enemy since he was fourteen and Plasimus just thought he could throw him to the wayside so he could fight another? That was insulting on so many levels.

The anger was back full force except this time it wasn't directed inwards, it was directed at Vlad Masters and his new enemy. An angry smirk rose to his face as he brought out his powers. If Masters thought that he was just going to get away with this he had another thing coming. Danny snarled as he flew out the window and towards Plasimus's mansion.

* * *

The flight was uneventful as Vlad waited for the plane to touch down. He had been to Atlanta on business to expand his new kiddie recreational center in low income areas. He did enjoy seeing the light form in a child's eye when they realized that there was now something fun and educational to do in the town. This is what his life had become after his encounter with the spirits. He still went home but it was so lonely that he didn't stay for long. He mostly stayed at the office or went on charity runs around America and to other countries. The limo that was supposed to pick him up would be waiting for him at the door. The billionaire sighed, how could being a normal business man be so boring?

* * *

Danny phased through the walls to get into Vlad's mansion. The whole house was dark and it didn't seem as if anyone was home. Daniel huffed, it would be his luck that he traveled all this way just to come to an empty house. He wondered where Vlad was? Maybe he was with his new and improved enemy. Daniel scoffed, well if that was the case then Plasimus wouldn't get off scuff free. He would wait for that double dipping businessman! Danny Phantom threw himself on the large leather couch in the living room. He was planning on sitting in the dark and waiting for Vlad to show up, almost like a parent would if a teenager came home late from a party.

The minutes ticked by and Danny began to twitch on the couch. Maybe this was a bad idea. It still wasn't too late, he could go home right now and Vlad would see him later on his security cameras. It wasn't like Vlad wouldn't know he was here. The stubborn side immediately stomped the doubtful side out. The anger overcame the fear. In fact, just to piss Vlad off her was going to drink some of his aged antique liquors. He would look so cool with a glass of fine wine waiting for Vlad. He bet the older halfa was going to get so pissed! Who knows how much those liquors costs?

Danny got up from the couch and made his way up to Vlad's office. He was surprised to find that there wasn't an anti-ghost barrier put up around the room. He had thought that the older would have at least have his mansion guarded. It was unlike his enemy to be so careless. What if it hadn't been Danny? Any ghost could have just waltzed right in! Maybe it was Vlad's plan to make his new enemy put their guard down! Daniel scoffed as he walked to the liquor cabinet. There were so many choices. Wines, Liquors, Whiskey, Vodkas. It was an alcoholic's paradise. Danny chose a random bottle and uncorked the lid to sniff it. He held the bottle away from him after smelling the pungent odor. God how old was this stuff?

The young halfa put the bottle back on the shelf and grabbed one of the vodkas. He had tried alcohol before but he never really enjoyed it. He often wondered what the appeal of getting so drunk that you blackout held to some people, but he knew how much his "Uncle" valued manners and what was more ill mannered than taking something that didn't belong to you? The fact that all of the drinks were expensive and aged only would add to Plasimus's ire! The halfa grabbed an armful of random drinks and went downstairs to sit back on the couch. He hesitantly opened the vodka and quickly drank the substance before he could stop himself. Danny grimaced as the substance burned down his throat.

* * *

It was nasty! How people drank that stuff without a chaser was beyond him. Daniel considered getting a drink from the fridge but if he did that there was a chance he would miss Vlad if the millionaire came home. Daniel let out a sigh and took another drink. The young adult sat there and thought about all the times he had sat on this couch with Vlad cheering for the Packers when he was younger.

He used to have so much fun over here. He remembered constantly pestering his parents when he was little about when they would be going to go away so he could stay at Vlad's. Daniel loved his parents dearly but with the ghost hunting business they tended to put their kids on the back burner. Jazz dealt with it well by getting lost in a book and studying but Daniel was more average. He loved it when he could come to his Uncle Vlad and have his attention all for himself.

A rueful smile covered the young hybrid's face as he busted out laughing. He had finished the first bottle and he didn't even notice it! Danny popped open a second bottle (this time it was Rum) and began to drink. He remembered how he loved getting dressed up in expensive clothes and having Vlad drag him to parties. The women would coo over him while the men would talk business with his "Uncle". He remembered one time when he was six where he had convinced Vlad to take him to "Charles Cheese" which was an indoor playground and video arcade for little kids. Vlad looked so out of place! The man had no clue what to do!

That had been a great day. Vlad had played videogames with him and ordered pizza. He used to wish so much when he was little that he could live with Vlad and that he would never have to go home, but all good things come to an end. The giggles from the younger halfa died down as he took a large swig. Things sure had changed since then. He sometimes wonders what it would have been like if he hadn't got ghost powers. It was no secret that through his actions Vlad viewed Danny as a son. Danny sometimes likes to think that it was the ghost powers that pushed his beloved "Uncle" over the edge. He just wished the Vlad would have talked to him first instead of coming to the misguided conclusion that killing Jack would make him Daniel's father. If the millionaire had talked to him first there wouldn't have been a fight. Danny would have instantly agreed to changing the guardianship or if not that then working out a schedule of some sort.

Danny did love his parents but he knew that he wasn't their priority but that was besides the point. The young adult tried to look at it from Vlad's perspective. The millionaire was the only half ghost breed in the world and his two best friends were ghost hunters. He had been rejected by Maddie and there was nothing left to do but make money. Danny was probably the only one that had given him anything close to love at the time and it would also bring Vlad closer to marrying Maddie. The millionaire had probably seen it as a sign from above that Daniel had become a half ghost. The young halfa remembers the look of hurt that flashed upon Vlad Master's face as he attacked him.

* * *

God, things were so fucked up! Daniel wasn't nearly as filled with blind confidence as he had been when he was younger. Looking back on it, Masters had treated him with kid gloves and it was thanks to him that Danny Phantom had developed nearly all of his powers. Danny opened up his fourth bottle. How did things get so bad? Why did they have to hate one another? The young adult's sluggish brain told him that he was running out of alcohol. He would have to get more. Danny quickly wiped some tears that were beginning to fall out of the corner of his eyes. God, crying was so stupid. Why was he even crying? So what if Vlad hated him? So what if Plasimus had gotten a new enemy? It wasn't anything to cry over, if anything he should be happy.

* * *

And that was how Vlad found him. The millionaire had just walked inside his mansion after bidding his limo driver goodnight. Masters had only wanted to go to bed. He enjoyed doing charity work and traveling but it was tiring and even though he traveled on a private jet that didn't stop his bones from aching from sitting so long. Upon entrance Vlad could tell that something was amiss. The fact that loud sobs were coming from his living room probably was tip. The millionaire changed into his ghost form and hovered into the next room.

Imagine Plasimus's surprise when the object of his affections was there crying on his leather couch. Danny looked pale in the darkness and his skin was flushed with a light pink tinge. The poor boy looked inconsolable as he sobbed into his hands. There were the crystal bottles that held his prized aged liquors and alcohol strewn around the couch. Plasimus carefully walked toward the crying halfa. Danny had apparently even in his inebriated state sensed him and glared up. His eyes were bloodshot red from the drinking.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting your new enemy, you two timing freak!" The younger halfa yelled as he threw one of the empty bottles at Plasimus. The older halfa dodged the flying bottle with ease but this was such an unexpected turn of events. He would expect that Daniel would bring out his ghost powers and try to attack him but the younger just sat there with that horribly betrayed look on his face.

Seeing that there wasn't going to be a huge fight, Vlad returned back to his human form. He didn't know why Daniel decided to come here tonight or what on earth Daniel was talking about.

"Daniel I believe that you are intoxicated. Perhaps you should lay down and go home?" Vlad calmly stated as he slowly walked toward the younger man. Visions from the alternate futures sifted through his mind. It would be so easy to do so many horrible things to the drunken man on his couch, but Vlad could admit that he no longer wanted to cause the younger any pain. This suggestion didn't seem to sit well with the younger halfa because the angry glare increased.

"Oh I see! You want to get rid of me, is that it? Well, I'm not leaving! I am going to sit here all night until your new enemy comes and show him that I am the only one that is allowed to fight you!" Danny Bellowed as he took another swig. Vlad sighed, he really had absolutely no idea what the younger was going on about.

"Daniel I am honestly am clueless as to what you are saying. I do not have another enemy and I have been spending my time doing work." The older halfa stated as he slowly began to walk toward the couch. He had to get those bottles away from Daniel. The intoxicated young man stared dumbfounded at Vlad. If the older was telling the truth it simply meant that he didn't even think that Daniel was worth anything. The rage that the younger had experienced instantly turned to sorrow as he began to sob. The older was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. Masters sat down next to the young adult. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Then….You…..really….don't…care…about….me!You're….probably...happy…..that…..I'm…gone…." Daniel sobbed, before Vlad knew what he was doing his arms were around the crying man. Daniel just looked so pitiful and the older couldn't resist the instinct to comfort. He had expected the younger to push him away but Danny just leaned into the hug continuing to sob on Vlad's shoulder.

* * *

"Now, little Badger you should know that I care for you. In fact, I should hardly say that there is anyone I care for more." The older calmly whispered as he held the younger closer to him. The other halfa's sobs quieted down as he Danny leaned into him. In the younger's drunken brain he could see that Vlad was quite serious and quite….attractive? The older had a unique smell that made the younger cuddle closer to the older halfa to get more of it. It was then that Danny also noticed how strong the older was. Vlad was quite surprised when he felt Daniel's growing erection poking him in his thigh.

Vlad could no longer pretend that this was an innocent comforting. The new sexual twist made Vlad's arousal come into play. The older didn't have time to react when his lips were suddenly assaulted by the younger man. The older halfa could feel his need at the action but this would be wrong wouldn't it? It was that thought that kept the older man from responding to the kiss. Daniel pulled away with a hurt look on his face.

"I knew you didn't want me around." The younger halfa stated as he began to pull away. Vlad tightened his hold refusing to let Daniel go.

"Its not that I don't want to be with you Daniel, its just that you are intoxicated and I feel to do this would be taking advantage of you." The older man calmly explained. The younger halfa shook his head.

"Please Vlad? I need this. I know you probably don't find me attractive but I need this. Please." Daniel begged as crawled onto Vlad's lap and grinded into the other man's arousal. Masters grip unconsciously tightened onto the other. Danny was wrong, he did find the young man attractive, even in his inebriated state. This was so wrong but the memories of how Danny looked with Present flashed through his mind. He wondered if Danny even knew what he was doing. The younger would never do this if he was sober. Seduction and logic battled in the older's mind and seduction won.

Vlad didn't resist when his former enemy mashed their mouths together. Master's grabbed the younger man's cheeks as he gently nipped the intoxicated man's lips which the smaller male happily opened to allow his former enemy to explore his mouth. Vlad nearly cringed at the taste of the expensive alcohol that overpowered the natural taste of the other.

Vlad gripped the younger's arms as he pushed him down on the couch. Daniel's eyes took on a glazed tone as he looked at the older halfa. There seemed to be a race to remove their clothing. Vlad worked on getting rid of those troublesome garments that were restricting his access to his young former enemy. Danny worked just as hard as he shakily undid Vlad's shirt and pants. The two quickly locked lips again in a frenzy. The lust that filled the older was nearly uncontrollable now. Yes, he knew that Daniel was intoxicated but that didn't seem to stop the older halfa from feeling the arousal that rose up in him. The two furiously grinded against each other.

Masters pulled off the rest of the younger man's pants and began to stroke the already aching member. Danny mewed as he writhed into the couch. Vlad smiled a smug smile at the control he now held over the younger halfa. It was intoxicating and seeing his former enemy like this certainly didn't help his own strained arousal.

"Fuck me! Please Fuck me Plasimus!" Daniel pleaded as he thrust more insistently in Vlad's hand. Vlad liked this feeling of power.

"Oh don't worry Daniel. I will certainly fuck you." The older man purred as he transformed into Plasimus just to give Danny his fantasy. The older halfa reached into his pants that his younger enemy had thrown on the side of the couch and pulled out a small tube of lube. He seemed to always get a goodie bag whenever he went to do business abroad and now it seems like the goodie bags were finally paying off. The small tube was quickly undone and Daniel was hastily prepared. Vlad would have liked to take more of his time in the preparation but an incoherent Danny Phantom filled to the brim with the need for release was to much to bear.

Vlad thrust himself into the all too willing man under him. The younger tensed at the intrusion and Plasimus pulled him closer. The two stayed still, Vlad out of courtesy and Daniel out of need. The younger man bit into Plasimus's shoulders to control his own pain. It seemed like forever until Danny began to move to signal that he was alright. That was all the sign that Plasimus needed as he began to thrust in and out of his younger enemy. Danny was just too hot and tight. It was nearly too much for the older. The younger made delicious mewing sounds as his former enemy thrust inside of him.

In his drunken state Danny could only feel the overwhelming pleasure as his prostate was continually pushed up against. The two men fucked until they reached the end of their limits with Danny cumming first and Vlad after. The older man leaned over the younger who had fallen asleep. Vlad looked down at the halfa. He was surprised at how innocent Danny looked after a round of sex. Plasimus's heart beat furiously at what they had done. He wasn't sure what to do now. He figured it was best to leave Daniel to get his rest. The older halfa pushed himself off the couch and went to his room. He would have to buy another couch but that was the least of his worries. He could only imagine the pure hell tomorrow would bring. Maddie seemed to meow in agreement as the older washed up for the night then collapsed into bed.

* * *

"MEOW!" Maddie mewed as she stared at the intruder who had slept on HER couch all night. Sunlight strewn through the curtains as Danny slowly woke up to the sound of a very disgruntled kitty. He let out a yawn and gripped his head. God, what did he do last night? He tried to think but the pain from his head only seemed to be increasing, the cat's meowing wasn't helping matters any. Wait a cat? Did he spend the night over at Sam's again? Danny shot up as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings.

Bad Move.

The pain seared all around his skull. The younger let out a small shriek of pain as he fell back onto the couch. Danny groaned as he slowly pulled himself up . He stared dumbly at his surroundings. He thought about going back to sleep but his brain had finally caught up to the surroundings. Vlads? What was he doing a Vlad's? Memories from the previous night flooded into his brain. His hand unconsciously went to his stomach where he could feel the dried remnants of the sex.

His face took on a pale tone as he remembered coming to Vlad's mansion angry, getting drunk by accident in his attempt to look cool, Vlad coming home to catch him crying, Vlad reassuring him, Danny making the move on the older halfa, the two having sex.

Danny's face took on a pale green pallor as he ran for the bathroom. He needed to vomit. The younger barely made it in time to chuck his cookies directly into the toilet. His head pounded from the sudden movement. Daniel jumped as he felt a cool towel on the back of his neck.

"Really Daniel, drunkenness is unbecoming of you." An exasperated voice of the last person Danny wanted to see calmly stated. The younger let out a groan.

* * *

Past, Present and Future watched the exchange from Clockwork's viewing orb with mirth. It would be interesting to see where everything ended up but the three could honestly say that this was quite the mission. They would have to keep close tabs on those two.

A disgruntled Clockwork came from his kitchen and glared at his stepsiblings before asking the question.

"Alright they finally got together! Now will you all finally go home?"

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
